1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing both software service monitoring and hardware event monitoring of a computer. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method that performs notification and that can take corrective action to perform software and/or hardware repair, and that can also be configured to include other useful information regarding the computer in the notification to allow for an appropriate action to be determined for repairing the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist different types of conventional systems for notifying a support site of a problem with a remote computer, such as a problem with a remote server. For example, when an end user experiences a problem with his or her computer, the end user may telephone a designated number (e.g., 1-888- . . . ) in order to obtain assistance from a computer expert. The computer expert is typically physically located at a Support Site, whereby other computer experts are also physically located at the same Support Site in order to be able to assist more than one customer at the same time. The assistance provided may be a free service, or there may be a fee required. Typically, whether the assistance is free or not depends on whether the telephone call by the user is made during the warranty period (e.g., within three months of the purchase date of the computer).
When the user calls the designated telephone number to obtain assistance from a computer expert, the user is provided assistance from the computer expert in order to correct the problem with the user's computer. The user typically may have to wait on the telephone line for a period of time, while the computer expert researches the computer problem described by the user and develops possible solutions to that problem. The computer expert may review manuals that describe various computer problems and possible solutions to those problems, and/or the computer expert may query other computer experts at the Support Site for their advice in solving the problem.
There also exist conventional systems for providing on-line support to an end user. For example, if an end user is experiencing a problem with his or her computer, such as a problem with his or her Hewlett-Packard HP Vectra™ computer, the end user has the option to contact an HP Support Specialist by way of an Internet connection. Such an Internet connection may be provided by using software tools produced by Motive Communications, Incorporated. One such software tool is called ServiceNet, which is designed around a self-help paradigm in which a person using a desktop computer notices a problem and then manually opens a “trouble ticket” that is transmitted to a support provider.
In one implementation of ServiceNet, when a user of a personal computer (PC) detects a problem, the user clicks on a “service” icon (on the user's desktop or within an application, for example) that causes a web browser to bring up a web-based user interface that provides the user with a form into which the user may enter a description of the problem. This forms the “trouble ticket” described previously. The PC operator uses a web interface to report the problem to a program called Chorus Client, which is an incident escalator. The incident escalator first may try to run prewritten diagnostic scripts or provide “self-help” tools. It may then “isolate” the incident, running scripts to gather configuration data, and then combining the user's problem description and the configuration data with contact information identifying the user of the computer and including such things as name, e-mail address, and telephone number. It may also gather host information from the PC. These are transmitted to an incident receiver which parses the information and passes it on to a central analysis server. At the central analysis server, a program called Duet, in combination with a program called Insight, enables the provision of “online” assistance by a service engineer to review the problem in the context of the user's computer as configured and to provide assistance. Each separate incident report is assigned a case number, and there may be many different case numbers being acted on by one or more service engineers at the same time.
In the above-described conventional system, the end user has to physically notify a support engineer (either by telephone or by an Internet connection) of a problem with his or her computer, and there is no convenient way for the end user's computer itself to automatically check for hardware or software errors and to provide a notification of such errors to a designated entity. Furthermore, there is no convenient way for the end user's computer to provide a particular type of notification based on a particular software or hardware problem being experienced, whereby the notification initiates a process to correct the particular problem.